


Oh Look. It Speaks

by LordRichard



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut, but nothing happens don’t worry, knives and violence mentioned, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRichard/pseuds/LordRichard
Summary: “You’re a full seven course meal but okay”, Kihyun responded lazily.“Did you just-““You may continue, or do you have something else important to do right now?”“Other than ruining you, no.”|or|Kihyun just wants to cook a nice meal for the group but Minhyuk has other plans~





	Oh Look. It Speaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feexoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feexoxo/gifts).



> I wrote this for my bff and soulmate Feeona but they refuse to make an ao3 account so I can’t tag them *glares*
> 
> Big thanks to my beta reader @Icy_Peachy who also gave the one shot it’s name

“Hey Ki.” Kihyun didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was, he knew that annoying voice better than any other. He didn’t bother to respond and only rolled his eyes as everyone knew he hated it if someone interrupted him when he was cooking. Especially Minhyuk knew that.

“Kihyunie...don’t you wanna respond to your hyung?”

_No, thank you, no need to._

Kihyun knew Minhyuk was testing him. Provoking him. But he wouldn’t give in, he wasn’t that easy to play with.

But Minhyuk wasn’t either. He had an immense level of patience and was already expired with the subject ‘Kihyun’ and knew exactly how he could win him over.

“I see…”, he said with a calm voice. Obviously too calm, a voice that a villain would use when they try to lull their victim and act as if they couldn't harm a fly.

Kihyun rolled his eyes again, he really didn’t have time for that. The other members would eventually return from wherever they were enjoying themselves and he had to prepare and cook a dinner. No time for an annoying Minhyuk.

He turned around to get some ingredients and cursed when Minhyuk was standing directly behind him. “Fuck! Minhyuk, you scared me.”

“Oh, did I? I even made you curse, must be bad huh? I only remember you cursing when…”, he grinned mischievously and leaned closer to Kihyun’s ear, “it gets too much, when I get too much.”

Kihyun gulped heavily, his hands clenching around the counter, his breath becoming a little unsteady suddenly.

So that was what Minhyuk wanted.

The vocalist took a step further, his body only mere centimetres away from Kihyun’s and his hot breath on the other’s ear.

“You’re not gonna say anything, are you?”, he asked and Kihyun bit his lip. “Well, I know, we both know I can change that so it’s up to you if you want to play mute until it spills out of y-“

“I really don’t have time for your little games now, Minhyuk. The others are returning soon and I’ve got to cook dinner. So unless you want to help I’d recommend you to leave the kitchen now”, Kihyun said and looked Minhyuk firm in the eyes. He wasn’t a little kitten that one can mess with easily.

“Oh look, it speaks.”

“Shut up, I have lots of knives here and am not scared to make you one head shorter. Or free you from unnecessary... _soft parts_ ”, he said and glanced down to Minhyuk’s crotch.

The other hissed painfully and slightly grabbed his crotch, probably imagining Kihyun’s threat in his head but never losing his mask.

“Unnecessary you say? Well I’ve heard you say way different things about those... _soft parts_ ”, he said with a way too deep and suggestive voice.  
It sent sparks down Kihyun’s spine. “Shall I start quoting?”

“Oh my god will you shut up already”, Kihyun said even more annoyed and turned away from Minhyuk to walk towards one of the cupboards, not wanting to be reminded of _things_ he had said when they were in private.

But Minhyuk was quick with catching up and wrapped his arms around the vocalists waist, holding him just a few centimetres away from the wanted cupboard in place.

“Aww, are your arms too short to reach the little cabinet? Do you need some help?”

Kihyun was boiling at this point - if Minhyuk hadn’t interrupted him the soup should be doing this now - and he wasn’t afraid of shortening specific parts of Minhyuk, he just needed to get one of his beloved knives and the bulge that was poking into his buttocks would be very much smaller in the future.

_Wait a second._

“I will kill you when you let me go! And take your disgusting dick away from me. I don’t need your boner in my ass!”, he yelled furiously and tried to kick Minhyuk, without success.

“Okay so first of all who said that I’d ever let you go? And second, we both know that you’re just trying to cope with your feelings for me through insults and very much want my boner up your ass.”

Fury wasn’t even enough anymore to describe Kihyun’s feelings. Because at the thought of _a certain person’s boner_ up his ass that was actually already poking into his skin near to it, a very well known friend of Kihyun decided to show up.

 _You really never know when to keep shut, right?_ \- he thought and glanced with in annoyance furrowed eyebrows down to his slowly hardening own dick.

Great.

“What the fuck do you even want, huh? Just came here to mess with me and annoy me? I thought you were hungry, too.”

“I am, in fact, hungry, Ki”, Minhyuk said and again came incredibly close to Kihyun’s ear. “But not necessarily for food, you know.”

A shiver went down Kihyun’s spine and he gulped heavily again. This wasn’t going somewhere good and very much out of Kihyun’s comfort zone.

But a feeling in his abdomen told him that there were more important things he craved in that moment than cooking and caring about the other members.

Suddenly he was turned around and pushed back against the counter, his head softly bumping against one of the cupboards and lips were crashing against his own in a messy and sloppy kiss.

He wasn’t prepared for this but neither was he surprised or shocked, Minhyuk wasn’t the only one of them that knew the other well.

Trying to take control of the kiss, Kihyun cupped Minhyuk’s head, hands wandering from his jaw to his neck over the back of his head as the kiss grew more intense and passionate while the other gripped his hips firmly.

They were fighting for dominance and Kihyun let out a soft moan when Minhyuk’s tongue poked at his lips and he wasn’t the one to deny it just because he needed to be the one in control, his lips parted almost automatically to welcome Minhyuk’s tongue in his wet heat.

He let out another moan simultaneously to Minhyuk groaning as the older ground his hips against Kihyun’s. The vocalist had built up a lot of stamina over the years but he felt that Minhyuk needed to breathe so he pulled back slightly to let him catch his breath.

But Minhyuk didn’t even think of that and started to kiss down Kihyun’s jaw and neck, leaving wet trails and slight marks. Kihyun couldn’t help himself but moan at that, holding back was senseless at this point.

“Min- ah, what if the others come back, I don’t want them to-“, he was interrupted by Minhyuk’s lips back on his own and another thrust of his hips.

“You care too much about them, what are they gonna think, huh? Don’t you wanna rather focus on the snack in front of you rather than dinner for the others?”

“You’re a full seven course meal but okay”, Kihyun responded lazily.

“Did you just-“

“You may continue, or do you have something else important to do right now?”

“Other than ruining you, no”, Minhyuk answered as their lips locked again and his hands wandered down to grope at Kihyun’s ass, making the latter moan into his mouth and instinctively wrap his legs around the older’s waist.

They continued to sloppily kiss as Minhyuk carried him over to the counter in the middle of the kitchen, settling him down on it.

Kihyun pulled him closer with his legs, their now prominent erections flush against each other making them both moan against the other’s lips.  
They parted them for a second, putting their foreheads together and they smirked at each other, breathing heavily.

“You really wanna do it right here, in the kitchen, on the counter?”, Kihyun asked.

“Wouldn’t be the first time…”

“I know but what if the others really came back and…you know saw us doing it? They would never enter the kitchen again.”

“Oh come on, it’s not as if you’d want anyone else in here anyways.”

Kihyun chuckled and put their lips together again, a little bit more affectionate and sweet this time.

“I hate you, Minhyuk.”

“You love me.”

“Fuck yes I do.”

They chuckled again and Kihyun grabbed Minhyuk’s shirt, pulling him down with him as he leaned back to lay down fully on the kitchen counter.

“I highly expect you to have lube with you, don’t you?”

“I came here with precise plans.”

“Asshole.”

“Part of it, yes.”

Kihyun playfully slapped Minhyuk but immediately kissed his cheek after that.

“Okay, so are you gonna get started or do you just want to stand there the whole time?”

“Wouldn’t have a problem with watching you…”, Minhyuk said with a cheeky smirk on his face which earned him another slap.

Chuckling he began to unbutton Kihyun’s pants and pulled them down all the way, throwing them to the ground very much to Kihyun’s discontent.

He pulled a small bottle of lube from the back of his pants and grinned at Kihyun while pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers.

He warmed it a little up between them and Kihyun automatically spread his legs further for him and watched with a lewd expression how Minhyuk’s fingers found his hole.

He hissed when the cold lube touched the sensitive spot. Minhyuk massaged the hole a little before pushing the first finger in, making Kihyun scrunch up his face in pain.

Quickly the pain changed into pleasure and his lips parted slightly and he stared at the ceiling as Minhyuk carefully fingered him open, moans leaving his lips from time to time.

Soon enough he entered a second finger and not long after Kihyun already begged for more.

“Minhyuk-ah, it’s enough, I can take it, please.”

“You sure, I don’t want to hurt you-“

“For fucks sake this isn’t my first time, I’ve took your dick often enough already. With less preparation. Even raw”, he whined. “Just fuck me already or I’ll do it by myself.”

“I wouldn’t say something agai-“

“ _Without_ you watching. So get on with it”, Kihyun commanded. The vocalist would probably sound a little harsh to others but Minhyuk loved to get ordered around by Kihyun like that, but he’d never admit that in front of others.

Pulling down his pants Minhyuk hissed when the cold air hit his erection and he quickly reached for a condom in one of his pockets.

Better safe than sorry.

Kihyun rested his feet expectantly on Minhyuk’s shoulders as the older put the condom on and spread some more lube on his dick before grabbing Kihyun’s hips and pulling the surprised man closer until his erection poked against his entrance.

“You ready?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Kihyun wrapped his legs again around his waist and Minhyuk bend over him, his hands holding him in place as he slowly pushed his length in.

His eyes never left Kihyun’s face in the process because there was nothing more delicious to watch for Minhyuk than the way Kihyun’s mouth fell open and his eyelids fluttered over his hazy and lewd expression. He looked so incredibly pretty and erotic, Minhyuk could seriously come just by looking at Kihyun like that.

He groaned when he had pushed in until the base and gave Kihyun a few seconds to adjust.

“M-move”, Kihyun whimpered. It was fascinating how fast the vocalist could switch from commanding and dominant into a whimpering mess, holding onto Minhyuk like his life depended on it when the latter started moving.

He set a steady pace, careful not to hurt Kihyun but it didn’t take the other long until he was demanding more.

“Faster Minhyuk, please, ah fuck-“

He dug his fingers into the older’s shoulder when he sped up. Minhyuk started to kiss down Kihyun’s neck again, feeling the need to leave a little more marks and wanting to pleasure Kihyun in every way possible.

Kihyun really had the best manners, he would never curse in front of the members or anyone else, these were the only situations when he didn’t give a single fuck about anything anymore and Minhyuk was proud of himself for achieving that.

He gripped Kihyun’s hips harder as he sucked on that sensitive spot behind the latter’s ear and at the same time hitting the man’s prostate, making him moan loudly.

“Harder Minhyuk, oh god yes, right there!”

Moans spilled from Kihyun’s lips, sending sparks to Minhyuk’s dick and making him want to hit that sweet spot over and over again.

“Fuck, Min, you’re so good and b-“, Kihyun screamed when Minhyuk suddenly sucked at one of his nipples and at the same time hitting his prostate again.

Somehow he had managed to unbutton the vocalists shirt and Kihyun couldn’t be more pleased to feel his tongue running over the hard bud, his legs trying to pull him even closer.

At this point he was just a moaning and panting mess, pleads and praises spilling out of his slightly swollen lips. He had a hard time trying to keep his eyes opened and tiny silent tears were running down the sides of his head, the sensation overwhelming him completely.

He’d never thought he’d ever be fucked that good on a kitchen counter.

“Ki, I’m- fuck, I’m gonna come, I, oh god-“

Kihyun wanted to respond something like “me too” or “come for me” but everything that left his lips was a hoarse croak. Suddenly Minhyuk wrapped his hand around Kihyun’s member and started pumping him and when their lust and pleasure filled eyes met they lost it.

Kihyun spilled all over himself as he came, hands entangled in Minhyuk’s hair and his face scrunching up beautifully in pleasure.

Minhyuk shouted his lover’s name, emptying himself into the condom.

“Fuck”, Kihyun whispered softly after a few seconds of heavy breathing from both of them. “Fuck that was good, Min.”

Their eyes met again and Minhyuk smiled at Kihyun, glad that he had managed to make him feel that good.

“It was. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Are you kidding me?! This was so good, I- I don’t know what to say, seriously.” He smiled at him and suddenly the lust and hunger had changed into affection and adoration. “I love you.”

Minhyuk knew Kihyun loved him, he had said it a few times already but it still stung softly in his heart and he started to feel bubbly inside at those words.

“I love you, too, Kihyun. So much.” He lowered his head to put their lips together in a slow and sweet kiss, no tongue, just Kihyun caressing his cheeks and tracing the lines of his ear while their lips brushed together in a beautiful kiss that was more intimate than any of the previous makeouts.

When they parted slowly they smiled lovingly at each other until Kihyun said with a still hoarse but dull voice: “I’m not sure what you’re planning on doing but if you don’t pull your dick out of me in the next few seconds, just saying but the knife-offer is still available.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope y’all enjoyed this^^ kudos and comments are very much appreciated hehe


End file.
